


Through Hardships We Grow Stronger

by a_very_confused_fan



Series: "For You, The World Phil" fucked me up so now you have to deal with it [2]
Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daredevil AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_confused_fan/pseuds/a_very_confused_fan
Summary: Techno’s place was lit up by the annoying billboard, a constant that Phil needed at that moment.If you suddenly found out that the person you're in love with was putting himself in danger every time the sun went down, you would need it too, he bitterly thought.aka: techno is daredevil and Phil finds out
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: "For You, The World Phil" fucked me up so now you have to deal with it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057103
Comments: 20
Kudos: 184





	Through Hardships We Grow Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm cursed to only be able to unleash my writer during the witching hours
> 
> anyways, take this
> 
> (also i switched daredevil to blood god bc I wrote this and I make the rules)

Techno’s place was lit up by the annoying billboard, a constant that Phil needed at that moment.

 _If you suddenly found out that the person you're in love with was putting himself in danger every time the sun went down, you would need it too_ , he bitterly thought.

They met during college, Phil was studying to become a nurse and he couldn’t afford the dorms. So sharing an apartment it was. He’d been the one to find a room, just had to wait for someone to take up the offer.

And take it up Techno did. He had called Phil at 3 in the morning asking about the room, and Phil had to excuse himself for a minute to laugh. 3 in the morning, the sky barely lit a dull gray, and Techno sounded so _bored_. 

“Are you ok?” the bastard dared to ask, concern etching itself in his tone.

“Mate, I don’t know if you realize, but it’s currently _3 am_. ”

Do you know how he responded next?

There was a background noise before he responded with, “Oh, so it is.” 

And he went on asking about something that Phil barely remembers, too sleep deprived of studying and hysteric from laughing.

After a few minutes, they were about to come to an agreement when Techno admitted something.

“Oh, by the way, I’m blind.”

Phil now knows how nervous Techno was when he told him that, admitting that he was usually rejected because of ableist pieces of shits. He might’ve not known that at the time, but his tone was off. Throughout the conversation, Techno had been making Phil laugh whenever his dry sense of humor appeared. He was relentless too, taking advantage of Phil’s loopiness and making his stomach hurt and cheeks ache. But when he said that, his voice sounded forced, acting nonchalant. It was odd, but he was coming down the high of laughing after staring at a page for hours, so he hadn’t paid too much attention.

“That’s cool, do you have a guide dog? I’m pretty sure they already allow pets but I can talk to the landlord for the specifics,” and then adding in, “Of course they’re not pets but, y’know.”

He thought the line had cut off since there wasn’t an immediate response. Briefly wondering if his brain had just hallucinated the whole conversation, he was taken back when he heard a cough?

“Uh… no, no I don’t.”

Having context as to why his voice sounded as warbly Phil never had the urge to punch the motherfuckers that were idiots stronger than ever before. 

Worried, even then, he asked, “You alright mate?”

“Oh yeah sorry um,” he cleared his throat before saying, “No there’s just been a lot of dust from packing.”

Ignoring how blatant that lie was, Phil hummed before letting the conversation move on.

After that, they agreed that Techno would arrive Saturday, three days from now.

The day he arrived, Phil was passed out on the couch, tired from staying awake until 4 am, forgetting that Techno was coming.

So excuse him if the first thing he said was “pretty” when he woke up to see Techno sitting on a chair reading a book.

He had long brown hair that was in a braid, a few loose strands that framed his face. He had a strong jaw and he had a pair of sunglasses blocking his eyes. The book he was reading was laid on the table flat, his hand flying through the pages.

He thinks he might’ve gotten away with it, but from the blush that spread through Tech’s face, he doubts it.

Clearing his throat, Phil said, “Hey, do you need any help with the boxes?” 

As he sat up on the couch, he saw Tech shake his head, responding with, “I’ve already put everything away, it’s ok.”

Well, now he feels like shit.

Techno must’ve realized how that sounded and followed up with, “It wasn’t _that_ hard, plus, even when I dropped a box filled with books you didn’t wake up. I doubt any attempts of mine would’ve worked if a hundred pounds worth of books hitting the floor didn’t,” his lips quirked when he heard Phil’s laughter fill the room.

“If nursing school doesn’t murder me, someone breaking in when I’m asleep will,” he had groaned out once he had gotten his laughter in control.

He saw Techno close his book and stand up, “Don’t worry, I’m a light sleeper, I’ll make sure to try in vain to wake you before we both get shanked.”

And with that he left towards his room, hand dragging lightly over the furniture and walls. While Phil was curled up with laughter, he idly thought this was a start to a wonderful friendship.

The following years were a whirlwind of emotions for both of them. Having a major in law and another in nursing room together was bound to have tension rise. Arguments were started, apologies were made, and tears were shed every other week. And he was right, after everything, he and Techno were the closest people they had.

No one knew them better than they did, and there was a time where people had thought they were dating. They left the rumor alone since Techno had gathered a lot of attention from the student body, meaning he was getting asked out every three days. If Phil was just ever more protective over Techno at the time was no one’s business. It lasted no longer than two years, just because Phil had accidentally slipped up during a game of two truths and a lie. After he’d apologized Techno had waved it away, saying “It was a matter of time they found out.” He still debates whether Techno had looked as disappointed as he felt, eyes as unreadable as always.

They knew everything about the other, from their favorite color to their dreams and aspirations. Or, at least Phil thought he did.

Breaking away from his thoughts, he heard the roof entrance open. 

He stayed sitting, not trusting his legs to not give out on him.

He heard his steps, slow and cautious. Something must have tipped him off because the footsteps quickened until they reached the bottom.

There was still a small part of him that wanted to believe it wasn’t true, that the patient was just delusional from the head trauma, that he was looking into things far too much. And yet there he was.

Techno stood in front of him, clothed in black clothing and bandages covering his eyes.

“So you are him.”

He started towards him, “Phil it’s not what it looks like-”

“Then what is it? Do tell me what it is, Technoblade.”

He had rarely called him his full name, and he knew that, stopping in his tracks.

“Because all I see is my best friend lying to me every time I ask where he got his injury from. Tell me, what am I seeing, because at this point I don’t think I can trust myself,” it hurt, it hurt to see him flinch back at his voice, but he was desperate for an answer.

“Techno, please, tell me.”

“Tell you what...”

“Anything! Is this why you’re always limping every other day? Is everything you’ve told me a lie? Tell me Techno, are you still the same person I knew, thought I knew?” he asked, voice breaking.

That seemed to get a reaction out of his still form. His head whipped up from where it hung. 

“Phil no, I- believe it or not, you know me better than anyone in my life. Please, you can do anything else, you can stop talking to me, yell, but please don’t question that,” and he sounded so _desperate_ like he needed Phil to believe him or he would die. 

The room was silent for a few minutes before a quiet, “Ok,” was whispered by him.

Techno seemed to relax, shoulders dropping like weights.

“But Techno,” at that he tensed again, remembering the elephant in the room, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

And there it was, the root of the issue.

At the end of the day, Phil didn’t care what Techno chose to do in his free time, he’d follow him to the end of the earth. As long as they were together, by each other’s side. 

But they aren’t. He decided to keep it away from him, purposefully lied to him.

It was quiet, the low buzz of the billboard breaking what would be stifling silence.

Standing up, Phil said, “I don’t think this is the best time for either of us.”

As he left the apartment, he held back a sob at Techno letting him go without resistance. 

There were many times where they would ignore each other, but they would only last a few days, the longest being a week. It was during the time everyone thought they were a thing, so the students had made bets on whether they would break up or how long it would take. Only one person was able to predict nothing would happen and went so far as to say it wouldn’t last longer than a week. ~~Wilbur was a menace the following month, bringing up the hundred dollars he’d won at any chance given~~. 

They were starting to approach that number.

Even though they have moved to separate housing now, and have fucked up schedules, they still managed to have lunch together almost every day, and would always text or call to keep each other reassured. ~~No, they did not develop codependency during the time they roomed.~~

Surprisingly it was Techno that had made the excuses, a text apologizing for not being able to make it over and over until they completely stopped. Then again, he was also the quickest to assume the worst and start cutting off ties.

Phil wasn’t going to let that happen, he knows that they both know they were starting to approach the record for avoiding each other. He knows that Techno won’t disappear until the eighth day passes them. So he’s going to take the time to put his thoughts together in the brief 72 hours he has.

So that he did, at every passing minute, he pushed down his feelings to think critically about the situation. Every memory and word said was analyzed while he took the patient's blood pressure. He thought over every trait of Techno’s and compared it to the very limited information of The Blood God. This is probably the most he’s ever thought about Techno while not interacting with him.

And he came up with two theories. Theory number one was made with the worst intentions Techno could have, and it includes; Techno fabricating his personality to fuck with Phil in a very convoluted way. Maybe Techno just wanted to make his life miserable and what better way than to make him doubt the strongest relationship he’s ever had? Make him fall in love with him and then drop the bomb on him.

He knows it’s ridiculous, but he didn’t realize it until he thought that. This way, he can see how many jumps his brain did to reach that point.

Theory number two is the most likely one, Techno was just protective. It’s such a simple answer, but it’s the one that makes the most sense. Back when they were in college, there was a student that was an asshole to everyone, excluding Tech. Like many others, he tried to court Techno, failing just like the others. He didn’t do much, in terms of assholeness, he was more of a nuisance than anything, so he didn’t say anything to Techno, even as jealousy spiked when he saw him try and woo Techno. One day the student thought it would be impressive if he insulted Phil in front of Techno. They were in the cafeteria, and the minute those words were out of his mouth, a hush fell over the room, everyone waiting in anticipation. Phil might’ve been clueless about it, but Techno got into _altercations_ if anyone decided to talk about him badly. It was the same day that everyone found out that, although blind, Techno could throw a punch.

Smiling at the memory, he would never forget how the room was silent as they saw the student fall back, passed out.

In the last 20 hours, he had the day off and spent 3 of them letting everything go. He was buried under a mountain of blankets while he lay on the couch, curled up, sobbing his lungs out. Everything he had buried down was now rising at an exhausting rate, switching emotions on a dime. Going from anger to frustration to guilt, his body was tired and his eyes were puffy and red from all the tears shed.

 _I still have 17 hours left_ , he thought as he sat up, still cocooned in the blankets, _17 hours_.

Groaning at the new wave of tears, Phil got up to drink water as he started hiccuping, taking the box of tissues with him to clean his nose from the snot that’ll eventually drip.

 _I’ll give it another hour before we go over to Techno’s,_ he mused while he soothed his parched mouth with cool water. About to drink his second glass, he heard a knock at his door. Placing his drink down, Phil tugged the blanket with him as he passed the couch, wrapping himself with the leftover warmth. He might’ve gone a bit overboard when... _de-stressing_.

Opening the door he expected his neighbor, worried as to why she heard Phil screaming bloody murder. What he did _not_ expect was a disheveled Techno panting, a flush painting the bridge of his nose.

Before he was able to get a word out, Tech managed to squirrel himself inside his apartment. Still shellshocked, he saw Techno start navigating the room, stomping every once in a while. 

Breaking out of his trance, remembering that he had neighbors downstairs, “Techno! What are you doing?”

It seemed to dawn on Techno that he just entered Phil’s home without permission and started stomping with no explanation. He stilled and turned to face his general direction, an awkward smile tugging his lips.

“Hey, Phil… uh, so how’s it going?” even Techno knew how bad that sounded, flinching at the end.

Sighing, he only closed the door and went to sit at the end of the couch, pulling the blanket closer around him. At least he wouldn’t need to make the trek to Techno’s house. Seeing how awkward he looked, he tiredly said, “Well c’mon, nothing’s been moved.” 

_He looks like shit,_ he realized as he looked at him once he made it to the couch, shifting uncomfortably at the other end.

His pink hair was greasy and in a hasty bun, more hair out than in. He had taken off his sunglasses the moment he entered, and he messed with them in his hands. The lack of glasses showed him deep bags under his eyes, and his clothes were wrinkled, something Techno always hated. His skin seemed far too pale, making him seem gaunt.

 _Looks like I wasn’t the only one fucked up,_ he thought and chastised himself. Techno hid his feelings more often than not, but there were times when Phil could only hold him when he was too overwhelmed by his emotions.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Techno broke it with, “Phil, I need to tell you something. Or, I guess it’s more of an explanation.”

He let out a hum, signaling to Tech that he was listening.

He fiddled with his glasses for a bit more, unfocused eyes darting around, before he started with, “As you may now know, I, I’m the blood god,” he swallowed and let it sink in before continuing, “And that comes with a numerous amount of things, and that includes enemies, people who want revenge.” Techno paused, trying to figure out the best way to word it. 

“Phil, I don’t want you to get hurt for my actions,” he stopped fiddling, eyes facing him, “It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just- I need to make sure they don’t know about you so they won’t use you.”

And god fucking dammit, theory number was the right one, there was no way Techno could fake this. He always had an even tone, rarely wavering his voice. And now? It was warbled, just like before when they first talked to each other. If there was any part of him that doubted him, there certainly wasn’t any now. 

Exhaling, Phil moved to envelop Techno in his blanket, hating how much like a kicked puppy he looked like; eyes barely holding in tears, eyebrows furrowed and his bottom lip trembling.

“I’m going to hug you,” he muttered before pulling him into the warm embrace. Wrapping the blanket over the both of them, he hugged him.

Techno was still for a moment before he melted, burying his face in his shoulder. His arms hesitantly wrapped around Phil, before clutching his back. Phil felt him shake and shiver, back hitching with the sobs Techno started letting go of days of stress and worry. 

“I understand now, Tech, it’s ok,” he mumbled into his hair. 

It seemed as though that broke the camel’s back because Techno started wailing and blubbering, repeating apologies and making all sorts of promises, holding on tight as though Phil would leave him.

Phil didn’t last much either, hearing Techno be so distressed renewed the tears in his eyes. He started to pet Techno’s hair, muttering _it’s fine you can let go now I’m here_. 

What a sight they made, two adults clutching each other like their life depends on it while they sobbed and cried, voices wobbly. 

It took a while, Techno must’ve done his thing of blaming himself, which he started getting better at but this must’ve broken it, which would be understandable. Nothing like this had ever happened before, such a big risk in their relationship.

Once they started to calm down, Phil managed to pull himself back a bit before Techno’s grip, which had started to loosen, tightened. 

“Don’t worry mate, I’m just going to get the tissue box, I left it in the kitchen.”

Techno moved his head closer and whispered, “Promise?”

And how that broke his heart, Techno didn’t exactly lock his emotions away, but it was rare that he would let himself be so vulnerable.

He leaned his head down to kiss the top of his head, whispering, “I promise, I’ll be back with some water too.”

He still seemed reluctant, if his grip refusing to loosen was a hint, but he dropped his hands, freeing Phil. 

Kissing his head again as a thank you, Phil got up to get the aforementioned supplies. He made sure to keep the blanket around Techno before leaving, not wanting him to get cold.

Once he managed to get back, he saw Techno spaced out, focused on something.

“Hey Tech, here, drink this,” he handed him the glass of water, knowing his throat would feel like sandpaper. 

Making sure that he drank the whole glass, Phil wiggled his way back into the hoard of blankets, enveloping the both of them again.

As he was making himself comfortable, Techno laid on top of him, his head laying on his chest., right above his heart.

He chuckled and went through the process of running his hands through Techno’s hair, limited by the tangles in it.

It was quiet, with the sounds of the night in the background, the elevator’s ding, cars passing by, the humming of the streetlights. Phil loved it, but he had to break the peaceful atmosphere, too many questions clogging his mind.

“Hey Techno,” he waited until he heard a noise indicating he’s awake, “Why did you start stomping when you came? Actually, why did you come at all? Especially with how you looked like how you ran a marathon.”

Hearing the sudden stream of questions, Techno sat up a bit, resting his head on his shoulder instead. But then he straightened completely and turned his face to Phil’s.

“Oh wait that’s right you don’t know,” hearing his noise of confusion, he went on, “I um, well to put it simply I have superpowers?”

Techno’s face went from shock to excitement to a weird mix of hesitation and reluctance. His voice didn’t help either, answer sounding more like a question. 

Phil was just confused now, “Superpowers? Like, super strength or some shit?”

“Well, no, not those,” he started fiddling with his fingers, “I guess in my case it would be all my senses, except for eyesight obviously, are heightened...”

Silence.

“YOU HAVE SUPERPOWERS AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?” remembering that hearing is part of the senses, he carried on, quieter, “Mate out of all the shit you delayed from telling me, this is the thing that might end us.”

Ignoring Techno’s laughter, he continued, “I’m serious, why would you hide that? I don’t know if I’ll ever recover from this,” he bemoaned as he fell back on the couch. Peeking from the arm thrown over his eyes, Phil saw Techno’s smile and heard his uncontrollable laughter. His face was a shade of red and he looked so much better. He still had bags under his eyes and his hair was even more of a mess, but his eyes crinkled, mouth open and laughing, the stress that he had was gone. He looked beautiful, like always.

Dropping the act, Phil perked up, curiosity now piqued, “So how super is your, everything now, I guess. How far away can you hear? Your smell? Is this why you’re a picky little shit?”

Still laughing a bit, he chuckled out, “Well let me answer your first question,” and finally processing his last statement, “And I am _not_ a picky eater.”

“Remember that one time you were complaining too loudly so the chef decided to challenge you to-” he broke into laughter, hearing Techno start groaning.

“Please Phil, you promised to never mention it again,” he whined, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

He continued, or at least tried, “And- and then the whole restaurant had to- to witness-”

After a bit of teasing, and Phil was able to control his laughter, he asked again, “OK ok, why did you start stomping? That is literally one of the weirdest shit you’ve done, and I lived with you.”

Techno moved his head so he wouldn’t be muffled, saying, “Well y’know how bats echolocate? Basically the same principle.”

He spent the next hours explaining how he was walking to clear his mind when he heard Phil’s cries. How he felt fear strike his heart, thinking that Phil was captured.

It led to a somber mood, but Techno waved it away saying “I was wrong and we’re better now, let’s not focus on the bad things.”

Neither of them had to go in tommorow, so they spent the rest of the night talking about Techno’s abilities. How he can hear a pin drop miles away and taste the chemicals used on farms when eating fresh produce. It made a lot of questionable things more sense, especially how he was able to move with more grace than anyone else.

The sun started to peak out, rays softening the sky into a warm gold when Techno started to withdraw, looking as though he was contemplating something.

Just as Phil was about to ask, he blurted out, “If we ignore what happened a while ago, you’re taking this surprisingly well,” he shifted to sit up, “You didn’t even question whether I was blind when you found out I was the blood god.”

Techno tilted his head when he heard nothing from him, before he realized, “Oh my god you forgot,” he said, voice filled with glee.

“Absolutely not, I was just uh, focused on how you’re super,” it was a sad excuse of a lie, and he felt his ears start to warm as he saw Techno’s smile widened.

“Phil, don’t tell me you forgot what the whole reason for our fight was about,” he knew that tone, it was the same tone when he found a new piece of evidence to help his case. It’s the same tone that means he will bite and not let go until you admit defeat.

Letting himself fall into Techno’s lap, he only groaned out, “You already know, you sadistic bastard.” 

The only consolidation he got was when Techno started to braid his hair while he let out his cackles.

“I can only say-” Techno was cut off by a knock on the door. 

He felt Techno tense, and then relaxed, whispering, “It’s just Mary.”

Ah, Mary, his next door neighbor. She was nice, but she would always berate anyone who got too loud, and that includes wailing at the top of your lungs. If anything he’s surprised it took her this long to knock.

“Wait how do you-”

“Heartbeats, now go I don’t think she’s gonna stop this time,” Techno answered flippantly.

Even as he glowered at Techno, he knows he would do anything for him. This might have tested their relationship, but they were able to come out stronger.

It didn’t stop Phil from throwing a pillow at Techno, however.

**Author's Note:**

> phil: throws a pillow
> 
> techno: expertly dodges
> 
> did ya like it? also, there is so much more that I will write in this universe, that I can promise *looks at my vamp au wip* yup only daredevil fics-
> 
> also, join me in technophil brainrot: https://discord.gg/3DMCASb3j5 I def couldn't have come up with this by myself so, bam
> 
> ok byeeeeeeee (and thx for reading)


End file.
